


Bendy and the Oman Curse

by JoeyDrewKinnie



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Drowning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Joey Drew is "Bendy" | Ink Bendy, Poisoning, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyDrewKinnie/pseuds/JoeyDrewKinnie
Summary: What happens when Mr. Arch takes over the cycle and recreates the characters into better verisons of themselves? Well that's what we will find out here!
Relationships: Joey Drew/Henry Stein, Susie Campbell/Sammy Lawrence
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Bendy and the Oman Curse

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress honestly

Henry's heavy breathing filled the air as he ran down the dark corridor his forehead drenched in sweat and his lungs aching for air. Everything came down to this moment however in the back of his mind he was nowhere near ecstatic. Stein felt the rumbling throughout the floor. It was like a thunderous storm was erupting right under his feet and it nearly threw the artist off his feet. He tripped over himself collapsing into the fabric of the large chair within the throne room. His heart pounded in his ears and he felt his breath catch in his throat though his hands trembled as he gathered the reel from under his arm. Henry took a deep breath and lifted the reel though his mind whispered making him rethink the option. What if I broke this? Would it be a death sentence?

So many countless runs and so many tries for a different ending yet nothing happens. Sometimes Henry wished he could just be killed and get it over with but his cries for help weren't answered. Why did he have to be the one trapped here? Henry swallowed the lump in his throat shaking the migraine that threatened to come back as he gathered his senses. "What if it never existed?" He whispered before fumbling into the bag over his shoulder and bringing a seeing tool upwards. In gold ink it said lies in smudged ink. 

Henry gazed at the reel and threw in into the metal wall watching it crash and crumble into pieces. Though he let his body melt into the fabric of that chair as his tired eyes watched animations of his creation. It made him smile though his heart started racing again as a shadow towered over the throne growling heavily. The beast roared, making Henry's ears ring though he felt his shoulders tense and he shrunk against the chair hoping for it to just be over with. There was a loud hiss and a stumble afterwards and he heard the Bendy tune whistling merrily in the circle like throne room. All the Bendy cartoons gracing the silver screens above while Henry tried to sit up once more. Damn his old age. 

There was a thud that was thunderous and Henry opened his eyes staring in shock as he tilted his head since it seemed like the same ending was in play. Those cartoon lights shining into the beast's face making it roar in pain trembling heavily as he covered his face. Every light in the room blinded Henry making him cover his eyes with his forearm squinting in the blinding light. He blinked letting his vision adjust to the dimly lit room and what he saw made his jaw drop. Bendy was smaller now in his cartoon character form. However before he could react he felt his world collapse and he fell against a wall with a shocked gasp. Everything was familiar again and scented like lavender candles almost. 

It was an office-like setting with a dim light as a soft tone played. "Long, Long, Forgotten." Was playing throughout Joey's office where a chair was turned its back to the desk. Henry shook his head blinking in mild confusion as he walked towards the desk trying to gather what had happened. "Hello old friend, long time no see." There came the voice from behind the desk as the chair swung around making the figure be revealed in that shadowy light. Henry stood in utter shock, his brain unable to process the sight as he stammered and gulped hearing the male chuckle and leaned into the light of the lamp. Thus revealing the brunette who sat in Joey's chair. 

**Nathen Arch.**

❍❍❖❍❍

Chapter one: 

_**Hello Mr. Arch 🖋** _

Henry jolted awake in a cold sweat and he felt his breathing level out as he sat up. Beside him was Bendy who starred in worry just tilting his head with a blink to which Henry sighs patting the demon's head. "I'm fine Ben, just had a bad dream I believe." He whispered laying an arm over his eyes with a soft shake of his head. It felt so vivid though it could've been some vision or dream though right? Henry swore that Nathen was still with Archgate Studios so why was he seated in Joey's office? It must've meant something right? Ugh, great now there's a new threat to deal with. Henry rolled his sleeves up as he yawned and used his palms to rub his temples and eyes. 

Though the artist halted staring at the gold ink that was slowly spreading across his arms to which made Bendy's eyes widen and him to look rather frightened as he grabbed Henry's forearm. "It can claim you.." Was echoing in his mind as a buring warning told but Allison who had paid the price for snooping around this workshop. Was he turning now? After nine hundred runs of endless loops and encounters with Bendy it must've started to take its toll on the animator. Though it was in such a way that he couldn't stop making him gulp down the lump in his throat trying to gather himself up in thoughts of how to stop this.

In a small effort the animator pressed on as he pushed open the door to the break room and started heading down the stairs to find a new passageway. In his mind he pondered the new setting and worried for the foreseeable future with Nathen as his new enemy. Did he even remember him as well as Joey did? Some of his memories were mashed in the fog of the studio events and the equivalent of real world events, so he wasn't entirely sure if his memory served him right. 

The year was 1934 and Joey had just left the army along with Henry though he recalled that warm night where they both went out to the local pub. Happy laughs and a joking manner filled the pub where Joey sat one arm extended around Henry's shoulder, on the table were several drawings of Bendy and rough sketches of Boris. A jingle came from the bell above the door as another man entered the pub carrying a file and a bright smile. Nathen Arch. Long ago the three of them were caught flirting with nurses and forced into an early morning training session. And since then the three of them kept it a tradition to meet up and share dreams together though eventually Joey's greed and Nathen's jealousy tore apart the once fond friendship. 

That memory fizzled away and Henry looked over his shoulder seeing Bendy sitting on his shoulders with his arms wrapped gently around Henry's neck. He smiled warmly and lifted his hand to the toon's cheek and Bendy closed his eyes leaning into Henry's hand as the animator sighed gently. "I'll figure it out, Bendy, don't worry." He muttered looking at his surroundings to see if he recognized the setting or if this was a new setting. It felt like the same walls but his world also felt upside down..where was Joey in all this? Did he get thrown out or was Arch hiding as Joey somehow? No they both despised each other despite Joey's attempts to sway the business man. 

Henry ducked his head under a heavy curtain and gazed around with a brow rising at the tall tower-like building near him. This was familiar, it was the harbor! His breath caught in his throat as he pulled at his sleeves to hide the growing ink on his arms. No Sammy. "Where?" Henry questioned looking towards the abandoned building in wonder to where the conductor could've gone. He was dead and dead people didn't just stand up and walk off especially after getting an axe to his head. Where could he possibly be then? A soft hum left the confused artist as Bendy tipped his head and leaned off his shoulders to see if he could see Sammy hiding anywhere. The demon shrugged in response as he leaned his chest against Henry's head quietly.

"My lord!?"

Henry's attention snapped to his left and he froze seeing the prophet who stood in a doorway of one of the many buildings. Sammy had his mask back on and stood defenseless but Henry felt a tinge of fear when Bendy growled and Sammy pointed at Henry. "You!! What have you done to my lord!?" Lawrence screamed, almost enraged at the sight. A pair of Lost Ones rose from a puddle of ink behind Sammy carrying separate weapons. From Sammy's tone he was still the same, deranged and angry but right now it seemed he was mad towards the artist however it didn't seem like Henry had a choice or a weapon to defend himself with. How could he fend off this crazy musician now?


End file.
